


Never Have I Ever

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gallavich, M/M, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian, Mickey, Mandy, and Lip play a game of Never Have I Ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know this game here is a description:  
> The players get into a circle. The first player says a simple statement starting with "Never have I ever". Anyone who has done what the first player has not must drink. Play then continues around the circle, and the next person makes a statement.

"Come on, Mickey" Ian yells from his spot on the floor with his brother and Mandy.

"Why do we gotta play this stupid fucking game anyway?" Mickey complains as he makes his way over to them.

"You afraid of loosing?" Ian raises his eyebrow at Mickey, smiling mockingly. 

"That mean I get to drink more than you assholes? Screw it." he says sitting down next to Ian. 

They go around the circle staying stupid shit like “Never have I ever ate sushi” (to which Ian and Lip drank to) and ”Never have I ever stole from Hot Topic” which left everyone without a drink but Mandy.

 Ian notices Mickey wasn’t nearly intoxicated enough. It was his turn. He clears his throat. 

"Never have I ever begged my boyfriend to shove beads up my ass." 

"Eh fuck you!" Lip starts laughing as Mandy eyes her brother with amusement. 

"Drink, Mick."

Mickey takes a shot.

"Alright, asshole. Never have I ever woke my boyfriend up at 2 in the fucking morning begging me to let him shove his dick inside me." 

Ian rolls his eyes and takes a shot. Mandy giggles as she takes one as well. 

"Woah Mandy?"

"What like you fuckers are the only ones who are horny at 2 am?"

It’s Lips turn now. Surprisingly he doesn’t make it sexual. 

"Alright, alright," Lip thinks, "Never have I ever wore eye liner." Lip says laughing as he looks at Ian. 

"Fuck you," Ian says taking as sip, Mandy following suit. Mickey’s hand hovers over his glass. 

"Fuck," Mickey says as he puts the cup to his mouth as well. 

They all stare at him.

"When the fuck did you wear eyeliner?" Ian asks.

"I tried it once. I was curious. Obviously I didn’t keep it up." Mickey confesses, "Looked like shit anyway."

"I feel like that’s something I need to see to believe." Ian says grinning with his tongue out.

"I’ve been trying to put eyeliner on you for years." Mandy says. "What the fuck?"

"Don’t be mad, Jesus. I never seen it on a guy before. Looked hot on him," Mickey says nudging his head in Ian’s direction. "Figured it might on me. Now please can we move on."

"Nope," Mandy says getting up and going to her room. "Not until you show us." She says heading back to them, handing Mickey an eyeliner pencil. 

"What? Fuck no."

"Aw come on, Mickey."

"Yeah, come on Mick."  Ian and Mandy beg.

"No. Fucking drop it."

"But Mickey" Ian and Mandy say in unison.

"Guys, guys. Come on. Can we just get back to drinking. I really don’t give a shit about seeing Mickey in eyeliner." Lips says

"Thank you. Fuck." 

Svetlana comes in then and puts a sleeping Yevy in his crib. 

"What’s this?" She asks. 

"Playing Never Have I Ever. It’s a drinking game," Mandy tells her.

"How you play?"

Mandy explains quickly how to play the game. 

"I go. Never have I ever been in love." She says  as she takes one of the bottles of liquor for herself and leaves. 

Mickey bites his lip.

"Fuck it," He takes the shot.

Ian grins wide barely able to get the sip in without spilling it on himself. 

Lip eyes Mandy awkwardly. She doesn’t dare put her hand on her glass. Lip sighs and takes his shot. Mandy does too. 


End file.
